El Casting
by xuanny87
Summary: House quiere su oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_El casting_

**Resumen: House quiere su oportunidad**

Spoilers: el capi de la cita de Wilson con Cuddy, (lo siento soy muy mala para los nombres de los capitulos…)

Pairing: Huddy, House y Cuddy, si hay de otro tipo, no quiero saberlo.

Juro por el rabo de Snoopy y las tetas de mafalda que no son mios... si fueran mios... la serie no valdria nada, para que nos vamos a engañar...

Dedicatoria: A Anascully, por fin nos encontramos en otro shipperio! Tengo que darte las gracias por meterme el gusanillo de escribir fics (aunque quizás los demás te tiren piedras…) gracias por ayudarme a hacer el fic mas potable… eres la "mas mejor". Alderaan, **angicuddy, **por "betearme" el fic en mi Lj, sin ustedes no podría haberlo hecho apañeras!

Karla3, GalaMD, AurylHuddy, por dejarme esos comentarios tan fantásticos en el foro de House, sois increíbles! y por ayudarme a publicarlo aqui, que no veas que lio!

Y por ultimo a esas malas personas que se lo leyeron y no me dejaron comentario… ainsss

Así que ya sabéis, dejadme un comentario, pequeñito si queréis, pero dejad algo… no seáis crueles!

Creo que esto es todo, así que sin mas, aquí os dejo el primer capi.

El casting 1

El ruido del bastón dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su oficina era difícil de ignorar, pero aun así, ella permanecía mirando a los informes que llenaban su escritorio.

House: Esto es humillante- dijo abriendo las puertas de cristal con su bastón.

Cuddy: (tranquila, respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez, y al igual que una pesadilla, desaparecerá si no le haces caso)

House: Esto no tiene nombre.

Cuddy se vio obligada a levantar la vista cuando House golpeo con su bastón la mesa.

Cuddy: Aclárate House, o es humillante, o no tiene nombre, pero no puede ser ambas cosas a la vez.- Dijo con un suspiro.

House: No he venido a que me des clase de lógica gramatical, he venido ha hablar de esto.- Soltó en la mesa una gran cantidad de expedientes, los que la decana reconoció enseguida

Cuddy: Dijiste que no te importaba…

House: Y no me importa, pero como te crees que se siente mi ego cuando hasta Wilson ha tenido su oportunidad y yo me quedo en el banquillo.

Cuddy¿Como?

House: Pase que quieras elegir a tus soldaditos entre un batallón de indeseables que la única manera que tiene para sacarse unos pavos sea meneándosela en un frasco, pero que hayas buscado donantes entre tus conocidos y yo no haya sido incluido en el casting me ofende.

Cuddy: Humillado, ofendido…, para ser algo que no tiene nombre te las arreglas muy bien…

House: No estoy hablando en broma, si quieres que te siga ayudando en esto quiero mi oportunidad.

Cuddy: Tu oportunidad¿te crees que es un casting para una película o que? Estamos hablando de algo muy serio

House: Claro que es algo muy serio, estamos hablando de mi ego!

Cuddy: Me esta empezando a doler la cabeza House, dime lo que quieres o cállate de una vez- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

House: De acuerdo, quiero mi cita- La decana levanto la cabeza rápidamente, para comprobar que había escuchado bien- quiero lo mismo que Wilson, una cena, ni mas ni menos.

Cuddy¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

House: No has entendido nada¿verdad? Lo que quiero es que TÚ me la pidas.

Cuddy: De acuerdo – decidió seguirle el juego- que te parece…- miraba su agenda cuando escucho de nuevo alejarse al bastón- ¿donde vas?

House: A mi oficina, cuando quieras preguntarme algo, estaré allí.- dijo sin volverse, y con la sonrisa de quien se sabe vencedor.

Cuddy: Uhhhgggg.- Ahogó un grito y tomo el teléfono para pedir reservas en el mismo restaurante que fue con Wilson.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a las 74 personas que lo habeis leido o almenos habeis hecho el intento, y sobre todo a natyteresa y Aurly por sus comentarios, vamos ne seais timidos!!!, si sois buenos y me dejais comentarios actualizare antes...

resto de la info en la primera parte.

Resumen: Cuddy le pide la ¿cita? a House.

_El casting 2_

Lisa llevaba más de un cuarto de hora frente a la puerta de su despacho, incapaz de decidirse.

Cuddy: Será hijo de…, vamos tranquilízate, solo síguele el juego, a ver quien se cansa antes…

Se dirigió con paso firme al despacho de House

Le sonó el busca

House: Rápido chicos, al balcón

Cameron¿Que?

House: Vamos, vamos, id al despacho de Wilson- dijo mientras les daba empujones para sacarlos de su despacho.

La llamada de Wilson al busca significaba que Cuddy estaba de camino, y tenia que despejar la oficina. Una vez solo, llamo a Wilson y coloco el móvil en manos libres para que el oncólogo pudiera seguir con todo lujo de detalles lo que allí pasaba¿Cuddy pidiéndole una cita? Demasiado bueno para disfrutarlo solo.

Cuddy¿Le pasa algo a Wilson? Me lo he encontrado en el pasillo y me ha dicho no se que de unas pruebas con ratones, y tan pronto como le sonó el móvil salio despedido a su despacho.

House: Pues no tengo ni idea- pauso la gameboy y le lanzo una sonrisa, llena de inocencia fingida- ¿a que se debe el tan grato honor de tu visita, oh! Nuestra amada y todo poderosa decana?

Cuddy intento reprimir una sonrisa.

Cuddy: El sábado a las 9- dijo rápidamente y se dio la vuelta

House¿perdona?

Cuddy: Lo de la cena- dijo casi susurrando- lo que hablamos antes…

House¿Antes? Lo siento mi idolatrada decana, pero no recuerdo haber hablado antes contigo.- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón.

Con fastidio Lisa se dirigió a la silla situada frente a el.

Cuddy: Veras House… he estado pensando… que si tenias este sábado libre podríamos ir ha cenar… me gustaría tratar unos temas contigo- sabia que estaba disfrutando, podía verlo en sus ojos, lo que, curiosamente, no le enfadaba, en cierta manera era divertido.

En la otra habitación Wilson no podía contener la risa, Cameron casi se desmaya, Chase escuchaba incrédulo y Foreman fingía que no prestaba atención.

House: Cuanto honor- dijo con fingida sorpresa- ¿me estas proponiendo una cita?- preguntó mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente

Cuddy: Es una cena House, no te emociones tanto

House: Lo que me emociona no es la cena… sino el postre… ¿este sábado dices?- cambio de tema rápidamente-Tendré que mirar mi agenda…

Cuddy: De acuerdo House, cuando lo decidas…- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero House le sujetó la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa

House: Vale -esta vez la sonrisa no era de guasa, no se atisbaba ningún signo de ironía, era una sonrisa franca- a las 9 en mi casa

Cuddy¿Tú casa?

House: Claro, soy un pobre hombre cojo¿quieres que valla arrastrándome muerto de frió en mi moto, mientras tu disfrutas de la calefacción de tu coche?

No se podía negar, era el rey del drama.

Cuddy: De acuerdo, mañana sábado, a las 9, en tu casa. –se dirigió a la puerta- y por cierto, el método del vaso en la pared para espiar las conversaciones es mas barato que las llamadas a móviles.

House: No te preocupes, la factura la paga el hospital.

Cuando Cuddy salio del despacho dio unos toques al cristal del despacho de Wilson, donde todos miraban aun atónitos el móvil. Les hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y siguió su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Resumen: Por fin llega el gran dia!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos, pensaba publicar esta parte el viernes, pero como os habeis portado muy bien(aunque no me habeis comentado, excepto natyteresa(eres la mejor)) y yo estoy que me muero por saber que opinais, aqui esta la 3ra parte.

para el resto leer primer capitulo.

_El casting 3_

Sábado 8:30- Casa de House

House¿Y que tal la azul?

Wilson estaba en el salón planchando una montaña de camisas, mientras ayudaba a House a decidir que ponerse para la gran noche.

House¿O la negra?

Wilson¿Estas nervioso?- dijo con media sonrisa.

House: No son nervios, solo que no quiero cometer tus mismos errores.- desapareció de nuevo.

Wilson: Claro…

House: No cuchichees. Dime¿que llevaste tu a la cena?- dijo mientras daba un bocado a un donnut relleno de crema-

Wilson: Lo de siempre, traje, corbata- Wilson le quito el Donnut y lo tiro a la basura- deja de comer, te vas a poner perdido!

House: Joooo! Mama, tendré cuidado.

Wilson: No llevo toda la tarde planchando para nada.

House: Así que fuiste vestido como siempre… interesante- el oncólogo se le quedo mirando- es simple, solo tengo que ir vestido de diferente forma que voy al hospital- Volvió a dirigirse a su habitación.

Wilson: Eso es fácil, ponte la bata!- le grito desde el salón

House asomo la cabeza y fingió una carcajada.

House: Es fácil saber porque no te clasificaste, con esto y lo que me contaste de tu cena, se exactamente como comportarme para ser el elegido- le respondió desde su cuarto.- solo tengo que hacer todo lo contrario.

Ding-Dong

House: Mierda¿ya son las 9?, y yo sin vestir.

Wilson: Tranquila cariño, serás la mas guapa del baile.

Cuddy no se sorprendió cuando Wilson le abrió la puerta.

Wilson: Adelante.

Cuddy¿Que tal Wilson¿Donde esta…?

Wilson: Vistiéndose, lleva toda la tarde atacado- ambos rieron- pero no le digas que te lo he dicho…

Cuddy: Tranquilo.

Aun no se habían sentado cuando House salio por el pasillo.

House: Listo, vamos que llegamos tarde- Tomo del brazo a Cuddy y salió todo lo rápido que le permitía su bastón, Wilson había tenido ya su oportunidad y no pensaba facilitarle otra.

Cuddy: Ya nos vemos Wilson!

House: No me esperes despierta mama.

Wilson se quedo atrás con una sonrisa en los labios, que se borro al ver la cantidad de ropa que aun le quedaba por planchar.

En el Coche

House: Y bien¿donde me llevas?

Cuddy: Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente

House: Mientras no sea un McDonalds, después de lo que me contó Wilson no pienso aceptar nada inferior a un restaurante de 5 tenedores.

Cuddy: Tranquilo

Restaurante

Nada mas llegar al restaurante les sentaron en su mesa, ordenaron las bebidas y esperaron a que volviera el camarero.

House¿Está nerviosa, doctora?

Cuddy¿Eh?

House: Llevas mordiéndote el labio inferior desde que nos montamos en el coche- Lisa paro en seguida y frunció en ceño- lo que significa que, o estas nerviosa, o te estas conteniendo las ganas de besarme- dijo en voz mas baja y acercándose a ella- pero como aun no hemos llegado a los postres, supongo que es porque estas nerviosa.

Cuddy¿Dudando de tu sexapill, Doctor House?

El camarero llego con las bebidas y los menús justo en el momento en el que House le iba a contestar.

House: Esta vez te has librado

Cuddy le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras cogía el menú.

Camarero¿Quieren algo de tiempo?

Cuddy: Si, gracias.

House: Y bien¿me recomiendas algo?

Cuddy: El marisco esta muy bien…

House: Mmmm, comida afrodisíaca…alcohol...¿no te querrás aprovechar de mi¿verdad?- dijo mirándola por encima del menú.

Cuddy: Yo tomare un entrecot bien hecho con una ensalada, gracias- le dijo al camarero intentando ignorar el comentario de House

House: Lo mismo, gracias

Camarero¿Vino?

Cuddy: Rioja del 77

Cuddy: Su cena estará lo más pronto posible.

El restaurante no era el típico al que las parejas iban, de hecho, House solo pudo divisar dos parejas desde su posición, era un restaurante elegante, bien decorado y con música clásica de fondo. Se notaba que a Cuddy le gustaban las cosas con clase.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, al principio hablaron del hospital, pero según transcurría la noche, el tema fue más personal, de su época juntos en la universidad, de las anécdotas en común… muchas de ellas incluían a Stacy, pero esas eran pasadas por alto.

Entre charla y botella de vino salieron del restaurante a las 23.

House¿Te apetece dar un paseo?, creo que he comido demasiado.

Estuvieron un rato paseando por las calles cercanas al restaurante, hasta llegar a un parque.

House: Y bien,¿Qué tal voy?

Cuddy: Bien, por ahora vamos muy bien.- Cuddy se paro y corto una rosa del jardín del parque y se la ofreció a House.

Cuddy: Ahora si es una cita.

House: Tu si que sabes como hacer feliz a un chico.

Ambos sonrieron.

Volvieron al coche y se dirigieron a la casa de House.

Puerta de la casa de House 24

Cuddy: Ahora en serio House¿Por qué querías a cenar con migo?

House: Ya te lo dije- miro un segundo al suelo- solo quería igualdad, o todos moros o todos cristianos.

Cuddy: Así que es por eso, el gran Doctor Gregory House tiene envidia.-House sonrió- A veces eres como un niño pequeño¿Qué te parecería si ahora yo te pidiera, perdón, te exigiera que me invitases dos veces por las dos citas que tuviste con Cameron?

House la miro serio

Cuddy: Lo que quiero decir…- intentó explicarse

House: Primero, no le pedí dos citas, la primera me la pidió ella como condición para volver al hospital…

Cuddy: Ya veo de quien cogiste la idea…

House: Y ultimo, ya que esta tan interesada doctora, déjeme decirle que la segunda vez no se puede calificar de cita, por dios¿tan mala imagen tienes sobre mi?,- le miro con cara de ofendido- ¿de verdad crees que a mis citas las llevo a ver los monster traks?, a eso se va con los amigos, y eso es lo que es Cameron.

Cuddy¿Y ella lo sabe?- dijo con tono de incredulidad

House: Supongo que si, y si no ya lo hará, es una chica lista- dijo guiñando un ojo. Un momento¿esto no será una treta para conseguir que te pida una cita, eh? Anda pillina… ¿Te me estas insinuando, Doctora?- dijo juguetonamente

Cuddy: Si me insinuara, lo notarias.-Contesto aun no muy convencida-

House: No te lo crees¿eh? Esta bien- dijo con cara de fastidio- para limpiar mi honor te enseñare lo que es una cita a lo House, claro, siempre que haya pasado la primera criba…

Cuddy: Déjame pensar… no te has manchado, la cena ha sido agradable…

House: Tu también tienes parte de merito…

Cuddy: Supongo que si, Doctor Gregory House, me complace comunicarle que ha pasado satisfactoriamente la prueba – hubo un momento de confusión, intento de estrechar la mano por parte de Cuddy y pequeña inclinación de House.

Las luces de la entrada se encendieron y apagaron varias veces, ambos rieron.

House: Espera mama! Aun no me ha besado!

Wilson: Pillaros un motel!

Cuddy: Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, buenas noches House

House: Buenas noches Cuddy. Hasta el sábado

Cuddy¿Qué?

House: Para la segunda fase… ya sabes…

Cuddy: Ahhh, claro hasta el sábado

House entro en la casa donde un Wilson con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara le esperaba de brazos cruzados sentado en el sofá.

Wilson: Cuéntamelo TODO!

House¿Tu no tenias una casa y una mujer…?


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto!!! ya queda menos para el final, pero lo siente, este capi no es el de la housecita, ya queda menos, no os impacienteis.

Gracias a todos, pero en especial a natyteresa, sigues al pie del cañon y a Dove greenleaf y jewel, no os corteis y seguid comentando porfa!!!

Sin mas ni mas:

_El casting 4_

Wilson le siguió por el pasillo, mientras House se quitaba la corbata.

Wilson: Si, creo que tengo una de esas. Gracias por preocuparte por mi vida marital, pero después de que te fueras…

House: Te importa-dijo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa-ya sabes, a mi no me importa, pero empezarían las habladurías, y un chico de bien tiene que proteger su honra.

Wilson le había seguido hasta su habitación sin darse cuenta.

Wilson:-Gritando desde la puerta- Te estaba diciendo que llame a casa y le dije que te estaba ayudando a preparar una cita y me dijo que no volviera a casa hasta no saber como había salido todo.- House salio de su habitación en pijama.

House: Pobre Wilson-dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y se acercaba a la nevera- ¿Y te lo creíste?

Wilson: Claro- dijo con cara de preocupación-¿Por qué?

House¿Tu mujer¿estamos hablando de que tu mujer te ha dicho que no le importa que llegues más tarde…? Jimmy, Jimmy… Bueno… a cada cerdo le llega su San Martin- bebió un poco de agua de la botella- !ah no!Que los que tienen cuernos son los toros!

Wilson: Me da igual lo que digas, ojos que no ven… - se desplomo sobre el sofá-

House: Cuernos que te crió-dijo sentándose a su lado.

Wilson: Y ahora que me has martirizado y te has divertido a mi costa- mueca de inocencia de House- ¿Me vas a contar como fue la cena?

House: Como la seda, he pasado la primera prueba- dijo con cara de satisfacción.

Wilson¿Y esto?- dijo tomando de la pequeña mesa la rosa.

House: Un pequeño regalo de nuestra decana- se la acerco a la cara y respiro su aroma- Se ve que soy irresistible- dijo con acento francés y mesàndose el pelo.

Wilson: Y dime¿Qué es eso del Sábado?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas a House.

House: Es la segunda prueba-tomo el frasco de Vicodinas y engulló una píldora- el secreto es dejarlas con ganas de mas pequeño saltamontes- House se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Wilson¿Otra cita¿Dejarla con ganas de mas?, wowowowowo!!!- le corto el paso a su amigo, la excitación era patente en el tono de su voz- tu quieres ser el padre del niño de Cuddy!!!

House!No digas tonterías!- intento apartarlo con el bastón.

Wilson¡Si!, tonterías…

House: Yo no quiero ser el padre de nadie, lo que yo quiero es que Cuddy me lo pida, que es muy diferente.

Wilson!No me intentes confundir con tu palabrería House¡el orden de los factores no altera el producto!

House: Si te das prisa, aun puedes pillar a tu mujer con el fulano, quizás a ellos les interese más lo que pienses-Dijo esquivando al fin a Wilson.

Wilson: House y Cuddy besándose bajo un árbol- cantaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Una vez a solas House no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

La verdad es que se lo había pasado bien, como desde hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba, mucho antes de que Stacy se fuera, pero de eso a querer algo con Cuddy…, aunque no esta nada mal… inteligente, segura, autoritaria¿le ira el sadomaso?...Esa fue la ultima idea que le vino a House antes de dormir, la Doctora Cuddy, Decana en medicina, vestida de cuero, de los pies a la cabeza.

House: Dulces sueños- y cayó rendido con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Casa de Cuddy

¿Era correcto lo que vio, o quizás vio demasiado¿era Gregory House el que se había inclinado para besarla antes de que Wilson empezara a jugar con las luces?, no, no era posible, todo esto era una treta de House para hacérselo pasar mal…, claro- se decía a si misma mientras se ponía el camisón- quería ver hasta donde llegarías, chica lista, nunca se sabe por donde puede salir una mente tan retorcida como la de House. Pero y si… !NO LISA! No hay posibles, lo más probable es que fuera la confusión del momento…

De todas formas, si lo que intentaba era hacerle sentir mal, había fallado completamente, esa había sido unas de las mejores noches en mucho tiempo, con Wilson se lo paso bien, pero la presión de la pregunta no le dejo disfrutar mucho la cena, pero con House todo fue más fluido, más normal, se había sentido mas cómoda, todo fue como la seda… hasta que llego el momento portal, claro…

Con la imagen de los torpes movimientos de ambos en la puerta de su casa aun fresca en su mente cayó fulminada en su cama.

De Lunes a Viernes

La semana fluyo con normalidad, ingresa un paciente de gravedad, lupus, cáncer etc… un gran número de posibles enfermedades se ponen sobre el tapete, montones y montones de pruebas, a mitad de semana mejora, para luego caer aun más gravemente enfermo, conclusión, el paciente ha mentido. Se vuelve a las teorías del principio, la primera en descartarse es el lupus, mas pruebas para al final dar con la clave del misterio. Al final de la semana el paciente es curado, todos agradecen al otrora cabrón, hijo de puta, ahora salvador, doctor por salvar la vida a su hijo, primo, nieto etc…

Por supuesto todo esto sazonado por las miradas inquisidoras de los pequeñines, la posesiva actitud de Cameron, los cotilleos con Wilson, las peleas con Cuddy y las horas interminables de consulta, aunque House siempre encontraba tiempo para visitar a su amigo comatoso.

Chase¿Crees que lo hicieron?

Foreman¿Quién?

Chase:¿Quién¡Las abejas¿Quién va a ser?, House y la doctora Cuddy¿tu crees que… hubo mambo horizontal?…- susurro lo mas bajo posible.-

Foreman: No se que decirte… a House se le ve mas contento de lo normal- ambos rompieron en una carcajada que intentaron reprimir cuando Cameron entro en la sala de pruebas.

Foreman: Aunque para estar seguros, podríamos preguntárselo a la Housologa del hospital.

Cameron¿Preguntarme el que?

Chase:¿Crees que House y la Doctora Cuddy hicieron un completo el sábado?-Cameron hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejo la habitación-

Foreman: No se si la Doctora Cuddy hizo algo con House, pero se de alguien que no!

De nuevo las carcajadas llenaron la habitación.

Despacho de Cuddy.

House: Sábado, 8 de la tarde, lleva ese top que tanto resalta tus…- se llevo las manos al pecho- ojos

Cuddy¿Cómo?

House: Sabado, 8 de la tarde, ropa casual- repitió mas lento, la cara de la decana era un poema, no entendía nada- La segunda fase… la Houscita- una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Cuddy, a la que siguió la de House-

Cuddy: Te pille

House: Otra broma de esas, Doctora Cuddy, y tendrás que buscar mi ego con lupa.- dio media vuelta-Hasta el sábado.

Cuddy: Hasta mañana House.

Habitación del hombre en coma

Wilson¿Y donde la piensas llevar?- pregunto mientras pelaba una pipa rebelde.

House¿Quieres conocer los secretos del maestro?- le contesto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Tras unos segundos de silencio- Esta bien, esta bien, cuando quieres puedes ser muy convincente- dijo mientras apagaba la tele y se giraba hacia su compañero de escaqueo.

Wilson!Ehhh!Lo estaba viendo! Harriet estaba apunto de decirle a Paul que Lowis es su hijo!

House miro la pantalla apagada y luego volvió a su compañero, bajo la cabeza y alzo la mirada.

Wilson: Tienes razón¿Quién necesita una telenovela cuando en su mismo lugar de trabajo se cuece una obra de Corin Tellado?- Dejo las pipas a un lado y se puso recto en la silla- Y bien ¿a donde la vas a llevar?

House: Aprende Jimmy¿tienes lápiz y papel? Bah, no importa, eres un chico listo, puedes retenerlo en la memoria. Primero al cine, luego cena informal y para terminar la gran sorpresa.

Wilson: Así que ese el secreto del gran House, la sencillez.- House se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

House: Cuando se tiene un atractivo y una personalidad como la mía, no hace falta deslumbrarlas con cosas caras, yo ya soy lo bastante exclusivo.-House cerro la puerta tras de él-

Wilson: El si que sabe¿eh? Compañero- dijo mirando al hombre en coma.


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Sip, porfin hemos llegado al final, espero que hayais disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo disfruté imaginandomelo.

Hay mucha gente a la que dar las gracias... a Anascully por meterme el gusanillo de los fics (eres mu favorita, que lo sepas) a Alderaan, angicuddy por pasarse por mi lj y ayudarme a hacerlo potable, a todas las que lo comentasteis en el foro de House, vuestro comentarios tienen la culpa de que lo publicara aqui, asi que virracos a ellas. Y sobre todo a AurylHuddy por decirme como leñes se publica aqui, que no veas si es dificil...

Gracias tambien a los 49 (donde estaran el resto que leyo el 1º capi? tan malo es? jossss)que han aguantado la parrafada y han seguido el relato(espero no decepcionaros)Y como olvidarme de natyteresa!!! que ha estado comentando desde el primer capi!muchas gracias, en serio, y tambien a Dove greenleaf y a jewel por los comentarios. Vamos, animaros que es el ultimo capi! que os ha parecido?

Sin más ni más aqui esta el 5º y ultimo capitulo de "El Casting"

**El casting 5**

Sábado 8:00, Casa de Cuddy

Cuando House había llegado, Cuddy se encontraba buscando un pendiente bajo el sofá. House se le quedo mirando el trasero descaradamente.  
Cuddy: Si quieres puedes sacarle una foto.  
House: Nah,-dijo doblando la cabeza de un lado a otro- una foto no te haría justicia Doctora, al natural se disfrutan mejor las cosas.- Lisa intento mandarle una mirada amenazadora desde el suelo, pero era inútil reprimir la sonrisa.  
Cuddy¡Lista!- House le pasa el casco.- ¿Qué es esto?  
House: Es que ahora en los parques plantan cascos en vez de rosas, ya ves, dicen que hay por ahí una loca que se dedica a cortarlas- le susurro al oído.  
Cuddy¡¿Vamos en moto? ni lo sueñes!- House no retiró el casco.- Esta bien…

House se subió primero y Cuddy a su espalda, agarrándole bien de la cintura, con seguridad, Cuddy no era una mujer a la que se le pudiera intimidar fácilmente, y un paseo en moto no iba a hacer que enrojeciera o se pusiera nerviosa.

Cine, cola de las palomitas

House: Un menú HOT DATE  
Cuddy¿Todo eso¡yo no me pienso comer todo eso!  
House: Disculpe- le dijo a la dependienta-Mejor, más para mi- ahora dirigiéndose a Cuddy  
Cuddy¡Claro, Y así comerás más que yo! Yo quiero MIS palomitas.  
House: Lo siento, la Houscita es un pack completo, es como los yogures, no se pueden vender separados. Disculpe señorita- de nuevo a la joven encargada de las palomitas- el menú HOT DATE es para parejas¿verdad?  
Dependienta: Si señor, la bebida viene con dos cañitas.  
Cuddy: House- le susurró  
House: Disculpe joven- dijo refiriéndose a una pareja que estaba detrás- ¿viene juntos?  
Chica: Si,¿por que?  
House: Y que van a pedir.  
Chico: El menú HOT DATE,¿Por qué?  
House: Por nada, muchas gracias- se volvió a Cuddy- Ves, las parejas compran el menú HOT DATE, que a parte de ser mas económico, esta especialmente indicado para citas, como su propio nombre indica, y esto, por si no se había dado cuenta Doctora Cuddy, es una cita, y creo q no me tengo que explicar más.- Cuddy escondió la cara tras sus manos  
Cuddy: Esta bien House, lo que quieras.  
House: Un menú HOT DATE por favor.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Dos horas después.

Salieron muy animados del cine, Cuddy se sentía como una adolescente, en el cine y compartiendo las palomitas, dios¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no hacia eso?

House¿Qué te ha parecido la película?  
Cuddy: Muy buena, no he parado de reír.  
House: Si, los diálogos eran muy… y sin duda el director eligió a la protagonista por sus dos buenos- moviendo las manos cerca del pecho- pulmones, los gritos eran increíbles.  
Cuddy: A veces me pregunto si tu madre no te dio el pecho House, o eso, o te dio demasiado.  
House: Vaya, sesión de terapia con la mismísima decana, que honor, y sin necesidad de un diván.

Entraron en un bar de comida rápida.

House¿Cómo voy jefa?  
Cuddy: Déjame que cuente los puntos…- la mueca de concentración hizo reír a House- La película ha estado bien, eso es un punto a favor, aunque no esperaba menos de ti…, pero…  
House¡Pero¡siempre hay un maldito pero…!- dijo mientras golpeaba la barra del bar con dramatismo.  
Cuddy: Pero el comentario de los pechos de la actriz y el numerito de las palomitas han bajado puntos así que…  
House se acerco a ella y sin pensarlo la beso, el beso no fue de lánguido, ni con fiereza, pero la sensación de picor producida por su barba le daba un toque especial, un toque House.  
House: Pensaba dejarlo para el final. Ya sabes, para subir nota-dijo mientras se quitaba un poco de carmín de los labios.- Pero prefiero no arriesgar…  
Cuddy: Si, sin duda te ha hecho subir nota Doctor House- sonrió y tomó la bandejas hasta la mesa, seguida de cerca por él.

A las 23:00 terminaron la cena.

House¿Lista para el gran final?, Doctora.  
Cuddy¿Aun hay más?-dijo con sorpresa-  
House: Aun queda lo mejor.

Ambos montaron en la moto y pusieron rumbo hacia un Club de Jazz y Rithm & Blues.

Cuddy¿Qué es esto?  
House: El garito con la mejor música del país.

El local era oscuro, iluminado solo por la luz que se desprendía de las barras y el escenario, donde un grupo tocaba música variada, Blues, Rock, Jazz… House y Cuddy pidieron sus bebidas y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que aun quedaban libres.

Cuddy: A pesar de mi mal oído para la música, me atrevo a decir que tienes razón Doctor House, este lugar tiene la mejor música que he escuchado nunca.  
House: Mal oído¿como es eso¿nunca has tocado un instrumento?  
Cuddy:-asintiendo con la cabeza- Ni siquiera un xilófono, lo único que aprendí a "tocar" fue la canción de We will rock you dando golpes con las manos en la mesa- House la miro fijamente- oh no, eso si que no... -House continuaba mirándola  
House¿Para que te resistes?, Sabes que lo acabaras haciendo.- dijo mientras apartaba unos vasos de la mesa para la demostración.  
Cuddy sabía que tenia razón. Cuando termino la cara de House era todo seriedad, como la de un jurado.  
House: Es cierto, desafinas- y tomo un trago de su bebida- Al menos sabemos que el mundo ganó una gran doctora y no perdió a la nueva Beethoven.  
Cuddy¡¡¡Brindo por eso!!!

La suave melodía de un piano invadió el local, a pesar del bullicio que allí había, las fuertes notas del piano llegaba a todas lados. Cuddy miraba al abismo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y House le dejaba hacer.

House¿Bailas?  
Cuddy¿Eh?- estaba demasiado preocupada intentando clarificar sus ideas-  
House¿Qué si me harías el honor de concederme este baile?- Cuddy miro al bastón- Nah, el no, no me gustan los tríos, solos tu y yo, eso si, tendrás que ayudarme un poco.  
Cuddy: Encantada- una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras se acercaba hacia él para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.  
Se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, no muy lejos de su mesa, y comenzaron con un tímido balanceo. Aunque en esos momentos House hubiera dado lo que fuera por no tener esa maldita cojera, aunque solo fuera por los minutos que duraba la canción, Cuddy no lo hubiera cambiado ni por un baile con el mismísimo Fred Aster.  
House sonrió.  
Cuddy¿De que te ríes?  
House: Me acabo de acordar de la última vez que baile- bajo un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.  
Cuddy: Lo siento House…- todo iba como la seda, estaban felices, pero como siempre, la sombra de Stacy era muy alargada.  
House¿No te acuerdas?- el ignoro el comentario y Cuddy frunció el ceño – No se exactamente cuando fue, si en la segunda boda o el primer divorcio de Wilson, tu ibas con ese chico… no recuerdo el nombre, era rubio, ojos azules, casi dos metros…  
Cuddy empezó a recordar.  
Cuddy: Si, Paul.  
House: Eso es Paul, el bueno de Paul.-Suspiro mirando al techo- Era un buen chico¿Que paso?  
Cuddy: Eso, que era demasiado bueno, supongo que los chicos buenos no van con migo…  
House¿Eso es bueno para mi?- hizo una mueca y continuó con su relato-Yo fui con Stacy, y los músicos de esa fiesta eran increíbles, hubieran dejado en pañales a los mismísimos Rollings. Ninguna de nuestras parejas eran muy bailarinas, así que te pedí un baile…  
Cuddy¡Si, ya me acuerdo!- dijo riendo- y ese baile se transformó en toda una noche.  
House: Eso es, Doctora Cuddy, me complace comunicarle que ostenta el titulo de ser la ultima mujer con la que baile antes de mi accidente y también la primera con la que bailo después.  
Cuddy: Gracias doctor House, llevare el titulo con todo el honor que me sea posible.

Cuddy: House,¿No tienes otro sitio donde apoyar tus manos?- intento lanzar otra mirada amenazadora, pero lo que salio de sus ojos no era una amenaza, sino una mirada juguetona.  
House: Si, pero están demasiado alto...-dijo mirándole a los pechos.- Cuddy tomo sus manos y las subió desde su trasero hasta la cintura.  
House:Tsk, Tsk. Eso ha bajado su calificación Doctora Cuddy. Vas a tener que hacer algo para subir la nota.- le susurro al oído.  
Cuddy: Lo lamento Doctor House, pero el único que esta pasando un examen aquí es usted- ¿estaba flirteando con House? No, era mucho mejor que eso, le estaba contestando a su flirteo.  
House: Esta bien,- se acerco aun mas, hasta que sus narices se rozaron suavemente- entonces invéntate otra excusa para besarme.- Le hubiera matado, si la situación hubiera sido otra, le hubiera matado por el aire de suficiencia que se daba, pero esta vez tenia razón, llevaba toda la maldita razón. No sabía muy bien de donde había llegado la necesidad, pero sentía unas ganas increíbles de besarle.

Cuddy: Soy la decana, no necesito excusas- el contacto no fue tímido, la timidez era algo que ambos habían dejado muy atrás en el camino, si es que alguna vez House tuvo algo de eso.  
Al final del beso siguieron otros más pequeños, tímidos roces en los labios causados por el nerviosismo y la necesidad de más.  
Cuddy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho ocultando su sonrisa, mientras que House, por una vez en su vida sin saber que decir, se entretenía mirando como las luces jugaban en la pared.  
House: Creo que es hora de irse.- ambos se sonrieron, una sonrisa peligrosa, que delataba que sabían que lo que habían hecho no estaba en los planes, pero que aun así no les importaría repetirlo.

Puerta de la casa de Cuddy

House¿Cuando sabré la nota jefa?- No se molesto en preguntarle si podía pasar, ambos necesitaban tiempo, no para arrepentirse, sino para asimilar lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.  
Cuddy: El lunes a primera hora, pero tranquilo, por ahora eres mi alumno mas aventajado Doctor House.  
House: Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que soy el preferido de la profe.  
Cuddy: Hasta el Lunes, Doctor House.  
House: Hasta el Lunes Doctora Cuddy.

Lunes por la mañana.

Cuddy se encaminaba al despacho de House lentamente, sabia lo que quería, lo que había sentido en esas dos citas, pero no sabia si House estaba preparado, para ser el donante no había duda, pero ella quería más, no le bastaba una parte de él, lo quería a él, como el mismo dijo, House es como un pack de yogures, no se pueden vender por separado, o lo tomas o lo dejas.

BANG!!!!

Un estruendo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, tras aquel ruido un silencio ensordecedor, seguido de un grito histérico.  
House, viene del despacho de House, las piernas no le contestaban, el despacho parecía hallarse a miles de kilómetros.  
Cuando llego a la puerta Wilson intento pararla, pero se zafó de el con facilidad, al igual que esquivo a los guardas y miles de personas que se hallaban allí.  
Por los cristales pudo ver a un hombre con una pistola, apuntando a un House inconsciente que yacía sobre el suelo, rodeado de sangre.  
Cuddy entro en la habitación, no se pregunto nada, no lo dudo  
Hombre: Quieta o…  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Cuddy le había tumbado de un derechazo en la mandíbula, Foreman se abalanzo sobre el hombre armado y le quito el arma.  
La habitación se lleno rápidamente de policías, enfermeros y médicos mientras Cuddy intentaba llegar a House.  
Camillero: 3 unidades de B-, rápido.  
Camillero2: Aun tiene las constantes vitales, necesito una vía.  
Wilson: Cuddy,¿estas loca?  
Cuddy: House, donde esta House.- Sus ojos estaban secos, no era el momento de derramar lágrimas ahora, ya encontraría el momento.- ¿Donde esta House?  
Ruido de sirenas y gritos por todas partes.  
FUNDIDO EN NEGRO.

Y colorin colorado  
este fic se ha acabado  
y el que no levante el culo  
se le queda pegado!!!!

Muchas gracias por aguantar todo el rollo, un besamanrankankako y mucho lupus!!!!!


	6. Prologo

**CULPA VUESTRA! **como os habeis portado tan bien y os habeis pasado con los alagos, aqui esta el prologo en el que se sabe si House ha pasado el examen o ha suspendido miserablemente.

Es un intento de nr-17, pero muy muy muy suave, que se le va a hacer, no me salen...

Hay un spoiler de la 3ra temporada, es el primer capitulo, en el que House va a ver a Cuddy por la noche en su casa y tienen LA ESCENA DE LA VENTANA! y cuando el se va Cuddy salta sobre la cama (escena cortada, una pena) no hay mas referencias y creo que tampoco os estropea mucho el capi, no?

Por cierto, hay dos finales, no podia decidirme... ¿cual preferis?

GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS!!!!!!!! espero no defraudaros...

**Cuddy:** ¡Corriendo!!!- se dijo a si misma- ¡CORIENDO!- esas palabras estallaron en su garganta. De un salto se metió en la cama, y como una niña empezó a patalear y a reír como una loca- ¡CORRIENDO!!!

**House:** Ejem¿tengo que llamar a los cazafantasmas o prefieres un exorcista?- dijo con cara fingida de susto.

**Cuddy:** ¿No te habías ido?- pasó por alto el como demonios había conseguido abrir la ventana y se incorporó rápidamente.

**House:** ¿Y perderme el show? Ni loco- dijo alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa de lado.

Cuddy volvió ha acercarse a la ventana, intentando recuperar toda el aplomo que había perdido por dejarse ver haciendo semejante numerito.

**Cuddy:** ¿Qué quieres ahora House?

**House:** Verá doctora- apoyo la cabeza sobre el marco de la ventana mientras le miraba preocupado- no se si se acuerda, pero creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

**Cuddy:** El día menos pensado se te paralizará la cara de tantas muecas.

**House:** Espero que sea mientras pongo mi mirada sexy.- dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, una ceja alzada y la sonrisa más picarona de su repertorio.- ¿Y bien?

**Cuddy:** ¿Y bien que?- puso cara de no entender.

**House:** Ah! Me ha herido Doctora Cuddy- dijo con cara de dolor y llevándose la mano al pecho- ¿Ya te has olvidado de nuestro pequeño examen?, parece que estoy perdiendo facultades.

¡Mierda!- grito la mente de Cuddy, parece que el subidón de poder andar no le había hecho olvidarse del casting. Le gustaba y molestaba a partes iguales, claro que había aprobado, y con matricula, pero no sabia si quería exponerse de aquella manera. El día del disparo, ese era el día que estaba preparada, en su hospital, donde se sentía fuerte, donde era la Decana, la jefa, pero aquí era tan solo Lisa, su seguridad se le quedó en el traje del armario, en un pijama de raso no hay mucho sitio para guardar nada.

House apoyó un codo sobre la ventana, sonriendo como un niño travieso que se hace el bueno para conseguir la segunda ración de postre. Mira el reloj.

**Cuddy:** Si tienes que ir a algún lado- dijo con toda la normalidad que pudo, pero no funcionó, desde el primer momento House vio su nerviosismo.

**House:** Vamos Cuddy, di las palabras mágicas, y si quieres, -acentuó estas ultimas palabras- me voy… o no…- dijo guiñándole un ojo con poco disimulo.

**Cuddy:** Si, House- sonrisa nerviosa-

**House:** ¿Si¿si que¿Qué me valla¿Qué me quede?...- pasando la elevación de las cejas de una a otra mientras enumeraba las posibles opciones.

**Cuddy:** Que si, que me gustaría que fueses el donante…- no le miraba a los ojos, los tenia cerrados mientras se acariciaba la frente de forma mecánica, no quería ver burla en sus ojos. Dejo escapar el aire que no sabia que aguantaba y volvió la mirada hacia donde el estaba... o debería estar, porque había desaparecido.- ¿House? – Gritó desde la ventana asomando un poco el cuerpo- _Ding-Dong- _¿Qué diablos haces en la puerta?

**House:** No dejes para mañana lo que puedas encargar hoy…- la miraba desde la puerta- vamos me siento juguetón- movió las cejas sugestivamente.

**Cuddy:** DONACIÓN¿entiendes esa palabra?- ¿porque se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir?, ya había tenido que luchar contra sus instintos cuando le vio por primera vez ante su ventana, y ahora llamaba a la puerta y se sentía ¿"juguetón"?

House volvió a la ventana arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo mientras le decía:

**House:** Le quitas toda la gracia¿sabes?- puso cara de perrito abandonado y se quedó un rato pensando,- bueno para mi sigue siendo interesante,- volvió a sonreír- pero tu te pierdes la mejor parte, los gritos, el sudor y todo eso…

**Cuddy:** Una pena…

Cuando llega la ventana House hace una mueca de dolor y se agacha para agarrarse la pierna.

**Cuddy:** ¡House!- dijo alarmada-_no, la ketam…-_ no pudo terminar el razonamiento, de repente se vio sorprendida por un golpe seco en sus labios, y cuando se quiere dar cuenta su lengua esta viajando frenéticamente por la boca de él, registrando cada recoveco y cada sabor, la textura de su lengua, el suave interior de sus mofletes que contrastan con la rugosidad de la parte exterior.

House tarda en reaccionar, el empezó el beso, pero su intención nunca fue esta- _Cuddy¡una caja de sorpresas!-_ piensa mientras juega la escondite con sus lenguas. El solo buscaba una reacción, quería que se enfadara y quizás alargar un poco más la conversación, pero, definitivamente, no esperaba esto.

La postura es incomoda para Cuddy, la espalda empieza a quejarse, pero no esta dispuesta a perder el contacto, como una boca sedienta que encuentra un manantial de agua cristalina, no puede tomar suficiente, aunque sabe que le dolerá luego.

En un vano esfuerzo por meterlo en su habitación por la venta le araña el torso.

El no se queja, simplemente le ayuda con un impulso y se cuela arriba casi de un salto.

No se separan.

House conduce el cuerpo de Cuddy hacia la pared más cercana, la cual esta más cerca de lo que parecía y Cuddy se golpea en la cabeza, ahoga un gemido de dolor en su boca.

Una vez exploradas sus bocas, se despiden y se disponen a examinar otros caminos, no menos peligrosos y apetitosos.

Ella le clava los colmillos en el hombro, para después curarlos con su saliva, veneno y antídoto, vida y muerte, todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

House la toma en peso y la eleva, ninguno puede contener la risa, Cuddy le rodea con sus piernas, él le vuelve a aupar, pierden el equilibrio un momento.

**House:** No me falles ahora pequeña- le dice a la pierna.

Intentando recobrar la verticalidad Cuddy se apoya con la mano en la cómoda tirando todos los perfumes y demás cacharros que decoraban el mueble. Vuelve a golpearse la cabeza, esta vez con un cuadro que se hace pedazos al caer al suelo.

**Cuddy:** Creo… que será mejor… que nos vallamos… a la cama…- logra decir entre jadeos y besos.

House pone cara de fastidio, no quiere moverse, pero por la seguridad corporal de Cuddy, decide hacerle caso.

Torpemente, Cuddy conduce a House hasta la cama mientras se deshacen de sus ropas.

Las manos de ella dejan de jugar entre su pelo e intenta quitarse la parte superior del pijama, House le toma de las manos y le para.

**House:** Lo mejor para el final- le dice alzando la mirada.

Una vez desnudos, House es el primero en caer sobre la cama, ella no tarda mucho en unirse al él, se le acerca gateando lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en su boca, como un felino preparándose para atacar a su presa. Se coloca encima, a horcajadas, sobre su cuerpo tendido.

**Cuddy:** Creo que será más seguro si yo tomo el control, tengo razones para temer por mi vida.

**House:** A tus ordenes jefa.

Mientras ella sigue contoneándose bruscamente sobre su pelvis, House se entretiene con la camiseta del pijama. Primero acaricia su abdomen y poco a poco alza la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas con la tela que apenas le cubría, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

**House:** ¡Wooo¡Me alegro de volver a veros chicas! mamá os ha alimentado bien desde la ultima vez¿eh?-

Sus sombras se dibujan en la pared, como un teatro de sombras chinescas que cuentan una historia, una historia que habla de pasión, perdones, agua salada, fuego y risas, todas ellas constantes en su relación.

House no puede dejar de mirarla, deleitarse con la danza hipnotizadora sobre su cuerpo que por momentos se descontrola más y más.

Las manos se mueven al compás de su cuerpo, de sus risas, acariciando sus caderas, no muy fuerte, temeroso que se desvaneciera como el humo.

Los movimientos de ella eran frenéticos, su cuerpo era olas en un mar embravecido por la tormenta, olas que rompían con violenta lascivia contra su piel, erosionando poco a poco su fortaleza y llevándose su esencia con ella en cada despedida.

House se incorpora buscando el calor que emana el cuerpo de Cuddy, cuyas manos arañan su espalda y hombros, mientras él se esconde del mundo entre su pelo alborotado.

Las manos no dejan de dibujar sus cuerpos, se sienten como el caminante que vuelve a casa, un sentimiento calido les invade al reconocer lugares ya andados, pero al mismo tiempo se deleita con nuevos caminos, los cuales no duda en explorar con temerosa valentía y detalle.

Sus bocas se acercan, House entre abre la suya, a la espera del paraíso prometido, pero de nuevo se tiene que conformar tan solo con rozarlo con los dedos. Al no notar el calor húmedo de sus labios abre los ojos con enfado, Cuddy, desde las alturas, le sonríe y le saca la lengua burlona.

House puede soportarlo todo, menos perder en su propio juego.

**House:** Niña mala- con un movimiento brusco de su cadera la tumba, siendo él, el que toma el control, ella lucha, nadie dijo que seria una batalla fácil.

House sujeta con fuerza las manos sobre su cabeza, el pecho de Cuddy se mueve con violencia y le mira con lujuriosa ira.- Tu te lo has buscado-le susurra House al oído.

La luna, curiosa desde el cielo, es la única testigo mediante los fríos rallos de luz que se cuelan por la ventana. Durante tanto tiempo ha sido su única confidente, sabía de sus sueños frustrados, sus risas, lagrimas y deseos. Tantos quiero y no puedo que hicieron que su luz se consumiera poco a poco, con cada lágrima derramada y suspiro ahogado, su fuerza se debilitaba, pero hoy el calor de sus cuerpos parece haberle dado un aura brillante. Era imposible darles lo que ellos querían, ni siquiera ellos sabían que buscaban, pero al menos ahora tenían lo que necesitaban, un cuerpo caliente al que besar, unos brazos en los que esconderse y una piel que acariciar.

Cuddy se deja hacer y se deleita con el cuidado con el que él acaricia su piel con sus labios. La delicadeza de House contrasta con la pasión que dominaba los movimientos de ella, los movimientos bruscos dejan paso a la lenta tortura que él ejerce.

El punto de partida son sus ojos, besas sus parpados, la punta de la nariz y hace noche en sus labios. Cuddy intensifica el movimiento de sus caderas en un vano intento por acelerar el ritmo, ahora es él el que lleva el control.

Continua su peregrinaje por el cuello, notando el pulso acelerado de ella con su lengua, dejando tras de si huellas de saliva caliente que queman su cuerpo.

Las manos, que antes la sujetaban firmemente, le sueltan para acariciar un su cuerpo desnudo, un sendero que ya creía olvidado.

Siguiente parada, sus pechos, de izquierda a derecha, lentamente, besando, lamiendo y algún que otro mordisco que le hacia elevar el volumen de sus gritos entrecortados.

Desde el centro de sus pechos, baja cuidadosamente hasta el ombligo, arañando con su barba la tersa piel de su amante. Cuando el aire calido de la boca de House llega a su ombligo no puede evitar un escalofrió que le recorre todo el cuerpo, hasta encontrar la salida en forma de lamento por su boca entre abierta.

Su lengua sigue marcando el camino, vientre, pubis, piernas y por ultimo, la planta del pie, donde posa pequeños besos que le hacen cosquillas, y ponen el peligro la vida de House por los movimientos bruscos de Cuddy en un vano intento de librarse se su torturador.

La luna les busca entre la penumbra mientras, arropados por la semi-oscuridad de la noche, sus cuerpos vuelven a buscarse sedientos.

Entre la muerte y vida, ese punto en el que estas más cerca del cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, las sensaciones se agolpan en sus cuerpos agotados.

Tocan el cielo, cogen las nubes a manos llenas, pero al mismo tiempo, la amargura del fin, las transforma en nubes grises de tormenta que sacude sus cuerpos sin piedad.

Justo en ese momento, sus vidas pasan ante sus ojos. Recuerdos que se produjeron antes de conocerse, los primeros amores platónicos de un niño, demasiado avispado para su edad, que le tira los tejos a la severa profesora de mates, la imaginación de una niña que no se contentaba con príncipes azules y no le hacia ascos al sexy lobo feroz. Sueños de un adolescente, controlado por sus hormonas, protagonizados por las femmes fatales de las películas en blanco y negro, alucinaciones de una pubescente enamorada de Marlon Brando, con cara de eterno chico malo, chupa de cuero y harley, siempre desafiante. Incluso entonces, sin conocerse, sin que ninguno lo supiera, ella era la dueña de sus fantasías y él de sus secretos más oscuros. Sus esencias siempre estuvieron latentes en lo mas secreto de sus almas.

No fue hasta la universidad donde sus sueños y deseos se vieron colmados una noche cualquiera en un autocine cualquiera. Pero solo hay algo peor que tener un sueño frustrado que nunca se llega a realizar, y este es el miedo a que se haga realidad, de no alcanzar las expectativas. Tantos años anhelándose que les parecía otro engaño del destino el haberse encontrado entre tantos desconocidos. Pero hoy no se iban a echar a tras, esta vez le aceptaron la apuesta la destino.

Todo y después nada.

Ambos están mirando el techo, aun con las sonrisas grabadas en sus caras, y curiosamente, no se sentían tontos.

**Cuddy:** ¿Vas a quedarte?

**House**: Eso depende¿me vas a pagar?- se incorpora apoyándose sobre su codo, descansando la cabeza en su mano.

**Cuddy:** ¡No!-contesta expectante por saber a donde conduce esto.

**House:** Pues si no me pagas, me quedo- vuelve a acostarse sobre su espalda.-Eres muy lista, mis honorarios como chico de compañía son muy exclusivos.

**Cuddy:** ¡No iba por ahí!- dice mientras se vuelve a poner encima de House.

**House:** ¿No ves como estoy¡DAME UN RESPIRO MUJER, NO SOY UNA MAQUINA!- gesticuló con las manos.

Cuddy decide ignorar el comentario y se pasa al otro lado de la cama, House se le queda mirando con cara de decepción.

**House:** Estas jugando con mis sentimientos.- dijo indignado

**Cuddy:** Me gusta que te quedes, pero este es mi lado.

House se le quedo mirando.

**Cuddy:** Una hora de consulta menos por tus pensamientos.

**House:** Mmmmm, empiezo a sacarle partido a ser el juguete sexual de la jefa.

Está bien te lo diré. Estaba pensando en que acabo de perder mi oportunidad de que me conviertan en santo, hemos machacado los 7 pecados capitales en una solo noche.

**Cuddy:** Ha estado bien, pero no te engañes, no ha sido una noche entera…hay tenemos el primer pecado¡soberbia!

**House:-** finge una sonrisa- Pereza,-continúa- después de tanto ejercicio no hay quien me mueva de aquí.

**Cuddy:** Envidia, cuando Cameron se entere va a estar tan verde de envidia que ni el increíble Hulk- dice mientras se acomoda sobre el brazo de House.

**House:** Gula- acaricia su cabello y le mira- ¡tengo dentelladas marcadas que ni un león!

Cuddy¡Culpable! Mmmmm – piensa en el siguiente pecado. – ¿Ira?

**House:** Ahora mismo tus vecinos están llamando a la poli, creo que hemos armado demasiado jaleo y no vas a ser la chica mas popular en la siguiente reunión.- ríen ambos. -Y no podemos olvidarnos de avaricia, no solo no te conformas con mis soldaditos, sino que también quieres mi cuerpo y mi mente.

**Cuddy:** ¿Te olvidas de lujuria?

**House:** ¿Olvidarme? Somos, ERES, la lujuria personificada, mira en lo que has transformado un pequeño accidente.- Cuddy levanta una ceja y le mira incrédula, las acciones de House podían ser todo menos inocentes.

**Cuddy:** Soy peligrosa House, ya deberías saberlo.

**Cuddy:** ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Wilson?

**House:** ¿Por el niño?, no es que sea un lumbrera, pero es un medico, creo que tiene nociones de cómo los bebes llagan aquí ¡dale una oportunidad!

**Cuddy:** ¡Ja!, a lo que me refiero es… no podemos echarle la culpa a la vicodina, ya no la tomas

**House:** Aha- asiente.

**Cuddy:** Tampoco a la bebida, ambos estábamos muy sobrios.

**House:** ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunta realmente interesado.

**Cuddy:** El alcohol disminuye el potencial sexual en los hombres…

**House:** Gracias por lo que me toca.

**Cuddy:** Ha sido un placer.

Ambos permanecieron callados unos instantes pensando.

**House:** Tu camisón

**Cuddy:** ¿Qué?- se incorpora y le mira sin entender

**House:** ¡La culpa es de ese camisón que llevas! Es muy sugerente, y las cosas que sugiere no tienen nada que ver con ir a misa precisamente.

Cuddy no contesta, solo sonríe.

**House:** ¿No tendrías que hace el pino o algo para echarles una mano?- Cuddy le mira con cansancio- En serio, no lo se, es la primera vez que lo hago con fines reproductivos.

**Cuddy:** ¿Los hombres no os cansabais después de practicar el sexo?- murmulla y se pone de costado de espaldas a el.

**House:** Deberías saber que yo no soy como los demás- _Gracias a Dios_ le contesta en voz baja- a mi me da energía y no hay quien me pare…

**Pasan 30 segundos**

**House:** Me aburro- le abraza por la espalda mientras le susurra la oído, Cuddy decide ignorarlo, pero es inútil. Para matar el aburrimiento decide poner su barbilla sobre el hombro de Cuddy y comienza a moverla arañándola con su mentón.

**Cuddy:** ¿No puedes callarte y dormir como un niño bueno?- le pregunta pesadamente.

**House:** No, pero puedo hacer malabares con una sola mano… - tras unos segundos de silencio-Te he echado de menos- ella no responde, solo le aprieta más la mano que rodea su cintura y se acerca a él buscando su calor. House sube la mirada al techo y piensa un segundo-

(1ºfinal) _El lupus puede presentarse de varias formas…- Cuddy sonríe y cae dormida mientras House le recita los diferentes casos en los que se manifiesta el lupus._ ****

(2º final)_Coloca la mano izquierda sobre el dorso de su cuerpo desnudo y comienza a acariciarlo como si fuera su piano, roces suaves interpretando una melodía imposible._


End file.
